


The Greatest Booty Of All

by DemonicCharm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Englandcest, M/M, Pirate England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicCharm/pseuds/DemonicCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a time travel spell goes wrong, England finds himself upon the ship of the infamous Captain Kirkland. If you're looking for cute fluffy smut then you are in the wrong place - Only hot angry sex lies inside. One-shot PWP. Co-written with Villainedward. Arthur (Modern England) / Captain Kirkland (Pirate England).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Booty Of All

How the hell did he end up in this position?

Arthur had barely been on-board the ship for an hour and he was already in bed with the pirate looming over him. Not like he was easy or anything! Quite the opposite! The nation had refused the answer any of the questions the Pirate threw at him in fear of changing the future and so the Pirate had decided to take matters into his own hands.

He had been pinned down by the Pirate with greater strength than his size called for after an argument broke out between them. Arthur didn't struggle. He didn't even squirm. It was best to remain firm and not give in to the sick bastard's games. Arthur gritted his teeth and gave the Pirate a loathing look. "Get. Off. Now."

"Let me think... Hmmm... No." The Pirate held down Arthur's wrists onto the mattress with one hand and then flicked the barrel of the flintlock pistol against his victims nose. A broad smirk was leering down at Arthur. The Pirate was amused with Arthur's reaction. Arthur didn't seem scared at all nor uncomfortable with the fact that he was being straddled by himself. How interesting... "Lucky for me, I know that nations scar. So... Let's see how badly damaged I've become over the years, shall we?"

Arthur's eyes widen briefly. There were far too many scars gathered over the years that the Pirate wouldn't have received yet. But even if he did see them he wouldn't know what caused them or the story behind it. Still... that was beside the point. Arthur wasn't allowed to give away the future! Arthur growled in warning and tugged at his hands. Finally, he pulled one hand out of the pirate's grip and immediately sent his fist into the side of the pirate's head.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" He snapped as he tried to tug the gun out of the pirate's grip whilst Captain Kirkland was stunned by the blow.

The Pirate grunted and shook his head in attempt to get rid of the dizzy pain that came from the punch. Damn, that old man could still hit. When the Captain came round, he noticed his gun was being tugged out of his fingers. With an infuriated growl, he attempted to yank the weapon back. "Ye old bastard! Let go!"

"Not bloody likely!"

With a quick thought, the Pirate forcibly pinned down both the pistol and the limb attached. His other hand shot to the other's throat with the tips of his fingers digging into either side of Arthur's jaw. "I suppose it's always fun when they fight back..."

Arthur's free hand clamped down on his attacker's wrist and attempted to pull the grip away from his throat. Though the pirate was stronger, for the power of a growing empire excelled that of a former one, Arthur was able to pull the hand away a few inches which was enough to let him breath freely again. It was fortunate that nations could not kill each other so easily for they both looked hell-bent on doing so just then. He had to break free now.

Speaking of which... the Captain was in a very uncomfortable place right now. It wasn't like the stiff gentleman had been out of the game for a long time... but being held down this way was something rather new to him. Oh god, he was getting rather flustered with those thoughts but he had a bigger issue at hand and that was to get the pirate off him and then escape from the danger zone. He raised his hips in attempt to toss the pirate off.

Ah... that was not good. He quickly became immobile again and settled for keeping the glare on the pirate with flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

The action made the Pirate freeze. He glanced down for a second and then looked back up at his counterpart. The Captain had been in bed with a partner many times before in the past and recognised the signs of excitement when he saw it. "... Are you... taking pleasure in this?" he questioned with a concentrated look before adding pressure on the elder man's hips. It was slight but he knew what he felt. A grin appeared back onto his face. Maybe it was just the rum he consumed earlier but, Christ, he was a sick bastard for even thinking what he wanted to do to himself.

The man beneath him seemed to read his thoughts for there was a flash of panic in Arthur's eyes. "I'm... I'm taking no pleasure in your company!" he argued heatedly. He had to distract the Pirate before the bastard went any further. Sadly, the Pirate was two steps ahead of him.

"Liar..." The Pirate whispered as he rolled his hips against the elders in a vigorous motion. "It's becoming more obvious and I have plans for you to enjoy it even more ~" His grip moved away from Arthur's throat and pinned down both limbs before going back to the other's neck to bite and suck harshly along the jugular.

Arthur's eyes widen. He bit down upon his bottom lip and scolded his body for reacting to such actions. He was not enjoying this. Not at all. "Y-you're sick..." he muttered, "Why... w-would you even... think about d-doing this?"

The Captain knew this was a sick idea but seeing himself all flustered and panting beneath him was more of a turn on than he originally thought. He moved slowly along the base of the neck with gentle nipping as though savouring every subtle tremble ease graze caused. "Because I like myself a little too much... Besides, you're just as sick for enjoying it... slag."

"I... a-am not..."

The Pirate smiled as he trailed his tongue up the neck and stopped to lightly bite, lick and suck upon the spot just under the ear that he knew would make the gentleman melt. Upon hearing a sharp intake of air from Arthur, the Pirate swiftly moved to give the same tender treatment to the shell of the ear before whispering, "Why don't you be a good little slag and keep those hands out of the way so we can continue?"

One night flings could never change anything... right?

Arthur swallowed and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down but with the Pirate abusing Arthur's neck like that... A feeble groan slipped out of his lips. He desperately needed a plan to escape before he got too involved in this. Until then he would have to let the Pirate drop his guard. "I'll behave."

That was all the Pirate needed. Giving the man one last bite and lick upon the neck, the Pirate straightened up and looked down at the flushed nation. His eyes wandered down the chest and then gripped either side of the shirt and pulled it apart. Buttons went flying in every direction. The sight did not please the pirate.

"Let ourselves go, haven't we?" he teased as his hand explored along the pale chest and traced the scars. "Oh well... More comfortable for me, I suppose."

The older nation decided to remain silent. His eyes stayed closed and he tried to ignore the tongue that flicked against one of his nipples. His senses were beginning to go into hyper-drive. Now his hands were able to move without resistance, his plan to escape would have to start now. He still had the gun.

Arthur took aim and fired before the Captain knew what was happening. He coughed as the smoke blew into his face. He was out of practice on out-dated weaponry and it showed when the bullet flew past the pirate's ear and into the wood behind. He cursed and tried firing again but the Pirate moved quickly and grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked it out of Arthur's grip.

Stars flashed before Arthur's eyes when the pistol was swung harshly against his cheek. That was going to leave a large ugly bruise in the morning.

"I was gonna be nice but after that little show I think I'll just take what I want then sell you off for slavery," the Pirate hissed in anger. He threw the weapon to the other side of the room and then adjusted his position for his knee was forced between his counterparts legs. He leant his weight onto the man's crotch. "Maybe France would enjoy you then he'll stop bothering me."

He eyed his cabin for any kind of bond that would keep Arthur in place. There were pieces left here and there but he couldn't risk moving off the bed. He groaned in frustration and looked down at the still dazed Brit. Then blinked and sneered when he spotted the belt on the trousers of the man beneath him. It was better than nothing. He fiddled with the clasp to release the leather strap until Arthur's hand clamped down on his.

"You'll do no such thing..." Arthur muttered as he glared. "Besides... wasn't he in your underwear only a few weeks ago?"

"T-that!" The pirate's face heated up with anger and embarrassment. "Only reason for that was because he was begging and desperate for it! I'd rather do it with a pig than him again!"

Grunting with annoyance, the pirate slapped back Arthur's hands and forcefully pulled the belt out of the trouser loops. "I'll try you out first then, if you're good enough, I'll keep you. If not, I'll sell you off." His knee jerked against the others crotch and then he seized Arthur's hands, ignore their struggle to break free, and wrapped the piece of leather around them and pulled it tightly so the buckle dug into the skin. When Arthur hissed in pain, the pirate smirked with satisfaction.

He pulled up the belt so the arms had to follow. "Now, you and I both know how much we enjoy this kind of thing so give in now rather than resist anymore. I can already feel how hard you are unless you're thinking of something else?"

Seeing he had hit a nerve with his past self, Arthur smiled cruelly. "I was thinking back to a joyous time only a couple of days ago when Francis and I were getting it on. It took a fair amount of pleading and sucking on behalf for him to agree but...~"

No such event had happened and Arthur found himself wishing for mind bleach to rid himself of the images. Yet it had a clear reaction on the Pirate who stared down at him in shock.

The pirate could not believe that his future self would have sank so low. How he, ENGLAND, had begged the Frenchman for sex. Had he lost all his power to leave him to the point of that? No... It couldn't be! He was an empire! He'll be the strongest empire that the world had ever seen!

"Liar!" he screamed down at the sneering nation below him. "Tell me you're lying! There is no way in Heaven or Hell would I ever do that! EVER." His voice broke slightly from either nerves or anger. He yanked the belt to the side, making Arthur yelp when his arms were pulled into an uncomfortable position. "Nor would I ever enjoy it!"

Arthur didn't quit his struggles to break free and struggled till his wrists were red and sore. The pirate could mess around all he wanted with his body but it would be HIM who would mess with this pirate's mind. Mental torture always left deeper scars than physical. Physical, he could ignore.

"Not a chance." He growled but the smile grew when he heard the break in the pirate's voice. "Oh... we enjoyed it alright. My voice was hoarse for a whole day after all the moans and groans that could not be contained. Though he had grown very lazy and left me to do all the work. But I didn't mind... I could ride on him every night if I could. It's... just... that... good."

Anger built up in the Pirate's chest as the other spoke. It made him sick to his guts to image this would happen in his future. "Do you have any idea what you're saying, you pitiful excuse for a country?!" he snarled. "You are lowering yourself down to an unwanted level!" But, the pirate thought as their green eyes met, the thought of this man riding his own cock wasn't an easy one to ignore. Just imaging the Briton beneath him moving his hips and screaming himself hoarse with every trust and roll till his back arched in sheer pleasure. Now his own trousers felt tight.

"Wouldn't you want someone better than the enemy fucking you?" he asked, now moving his knee harshly against the trapped cock beneath. "I could do it just as good ~"

Arthur pressed his lips together to muffle the weak groan that was threatening to escape. "Watch your language." Was his only verbal reply. His glare was still there as he attempted to shift himself into a far more comfortable position - and away from that knee. The Brit definitely grew lazier in terms of any bedroom action and did not mind being 'bottom' but... with himself? There was no hiding that fact that there was arousal there...

"I'll say anything I bloody well please, including saying I am going to fuck you into the bed until you break." The Pirate laughed and tugged upon the belt again when he noticed the other shifting about. The Captain moved off his future self and placed a hand under the others back. With a grunt, he lifted Arthur towards one of the bedposts. "It will be easier to do that with both my hands free... So we'll just put you here."

"Are you that shy in not granting me access to my hands?" Arthur sneered when the pirate looped the leather around the post; years at sea had taught him the right knots to use so Arthur wouldn't be able to undo his handy work.

"Me? Shy? Love, please. I would love for you to use your hands..." The Pirate teased with a broad grin back onto his face now that he was in full control. "But I didn't think you would want to go along with it. Or did those thoughts about France bring on a urge to touch yourself?"

"No!" His future self said rather quickly. Ah, he should have thought about that. Arthur mentally scolded himself. Now the Pirate would know he was bullshitting earlier. A shiver ran down his spine when the Pirate moved a hand along his exposed sides. Shit. He couldn't move. There was no escaping this. He closed his eyes and swallowed again. And his arousal was still there in his briefs.

His will power was broken. "F-fine..." Arthur said weakly. "Just don't expect me to make it easy for you."

Captain Kirkland slipped his fingers just under the rim of the Brit's trousers and pressed his thumbs against those thin hips. The consent only made him laugh. "Glad to hear you've complied, my dear, but seeing how you're bounded up and at my mercy.. I doubt much of a fight will be possible. Besides, at the end of this, I'll have you begging for more."

His fingers slid along the hem until they met in the middle where they swiftly moved to unbutton and unzip the trousers. "And if you're not up to my standard then I'll just give you to the crew. They'll need something to play around with after being at sea these part few months." His hand dipped inside the opened trousers to cup the semi-erection through the briefs.

Arthur tensed up and hissed through gritted teeth. "You'll give yourself to the crew?" What a sick bastard he had been in the past. And there was no chance of the pirate leaving him 'begging for more'. No. The Pirate may had his fun more frequently but he wasn't as experienced. There was nothing the other could do to surprise Arthur. He pushed his legs together in attempt to deny the pirate room.

"Why not? If you disobey your Captain then you must deal with the consequences." The Pirate growled as he felt the squeeze. He used his other hand to grip under Arthur's knee and leant forward to force the knee close to the other's shoulder and gave him a quick and cheeky kiss on the lips. "I love how you give in but don't really. It's just like me."

He flexed his fingers and started rubbing through the fabric of the underwear. From what started off as a way to torment and tease the other soon became an experiment to see just how much England had changed through the years. To see how sensitive he was to different acts. To test his strength and will power.

Arthur maintained a dark glare at the pirate as he tried to ease himself away but he could barely move. He bit down sharply on his bottom lip till he tasted blood as his arousal grew from the pirate's fingers. He was gradually getting harder and a minute or two later a weak groan broke through. It was not enough to have him plead as this point. He closed his eyes and tried to refocus his attention to something else.

He pressed his foot against the pirate's hip and tried to push back as hard as he could to get the other away from him. He wouldn't break! Especially not by simple rubbing!

With an exaggerated sigh, the Captain gripped the ankle of the foot pushing him and re-directed it over his shoulder till Arthur's knee was sitting upon the pirate's shoulder-blades. He then gave a slow and powerful sweet up the seam of the tailored slacks with his thumb. The button on the hem was undone and he pushed his hand past those buttons to clasp its prize. "There we go..." he muttered darkly when a heavy moan broke free. "I've got to admit, I look bloody good like this..." he said silky-like as he gave Arthur a lazy once over.

"B-bastard..." Arthur growled as he narrowed his eyes towards the one above him. "Why d-don't you trade places and I'll see that for myself?" He'll have the fucken bastard wiggling and squirming underneath. He'll show him what it was truly like to have power.

His past self laughed. "HA! That will not be happening. I'm sure you would love that though wouldn't you, slag? or do you prefer to be the one being used?" He purred while his hand slipped downwards slowly before shooting back up his victims cock, fingers dragging behind his palm. He dug a thumb just beneath the head and massaged it roughly. "I doubt you could switch places even if you wanted to."

Instinctively, he went back to his counterpart's neck and collarbone. With his hand working roughly on the erection, he nipped and sucked harshly against the others pale skin and left a series of red marks behind. The strained sounds that came out of Arthur encouraged him on. His tongue dragged up along Arthur's jugular and started a small trail of kisses up to the neglected lips. A quick seductive lick was given against them before the Pirate pushed their lips together in a forceful kiss.

Rational thought was gone. Arthur's body was reacting on its own accord. His lips parted and his tongue traced against the pirate's in a teasing manner. The gap was closed the moment both muscles met. They mercilessly ravaged each other's mouth. Arthur could almost taste the metallic of the odd gold tooth.

But Arthur wasn't finished just yet. He tugged on the belt bounding his hands. He tried to twist it around to experiment with the flexibility of it all. He could turn it around if he got a good enough grasp on the pirate and send him on his back with Arthur on top... but there was still the case of having his hands bounded that would prevent him from doing anything back.

Unaware of this, the pirate's actions become faster as the kisses grew impatient and sloppy. After one needy muffled groan from Arthur, the Captain pulled his hand out of the trousers to unbutton his own breeches and pulled out his hard cock. Forgetting his original intentions, he only felt the need to fuck this person in every position he knew twice over.

He sucked hard on Arthur's tongue before pulling away. Panting from the breathless kiss, he stared down at the other. "It's about time I took my bounty, don't you think?"

"Think again, arsehole."

Blood was split as the pirate's nose cracked under Arthur's fist. The belt had snapped under the strain and was left dangling from Arthur's wrists. Arthur seized the front of the pirate's shirt and, using his leg that was still resting on the pirate's shoulder, swung the other down till he was the one on top. The leather remains were gathered into his hands and pressed against the neck of his counterpart.

"Move and I'll strangle you," Arthur hissed.

Goosebumps appeared and the commanding tone sent a chill down the pirate's spine. There was a sudden surge of fresh excitement throughout his body and he gave the other a crooked grin. He took hold of the man's wrists and gripped them tightly in attempt to encourage the sudden dominance.

"My, My, getting a bit sadistic aren't we? Go ahead then. It's not like it will do anything. I might even enjoy it!" Keeping eye contact with his older self, the pirate's hands went along Arthur's sides to his hips where he then rolled his own up against them. "And I might enjoy it more if you take a ride while you're up there."

Arthur could tease back. He'll prove himself with doing as little as possible. Their groins rubbed together in a tediously slow motion. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he whispered as he licked and nibbled on the pirate's ear. "To have me move around on your dick like a dirty hoe. To really pleasure myself..."

"Mmmm, Aye. I would." The pirate tightened his grip on the man's hips and suddenly jerked his own upwards. His cock twitched from the friction and hot breath against his ear. He tried to hide the low moan to mask his submissive urge. "S-so why not get on with it and pleasure your Captain, my little whore?"

His future self smiled darkly. The leather strap pressed harder against the pirate's neck. It was a pity that his blood-lust wasn't as high as the other lust stirring in his body just then. "I'm a selfish lover though," he admitted. "I'm only interested in my own needs. You can pleasure yourself with your hand like a dirty bastard."

The pirate rolled his eyes, closing and opening them again quickly as the pressure increased against his throat "I suppose, but is that not even more of a reason to relieve yourself with riding my cock? I mean, can't say you don't enjoy the idea." His hand dipped down to brush along the older man's cock. "You really think I would get myself off with my hand when I have someone here I can simply convince to do it for me?" he chuckled again. "What are we going to do? just sit here and stare at each other? I don't think so..."

"Come on, I know how much we love the touch of skin on skin. The feet of power over the person we're doing it with. Do you really not want that? Do you really not want to feel the control over someone whilst riding them?"

The idea did sound intriguing but Arthur wasn't to leap at the chance. With his hands still firmly on the leather piece, Arthur shifted his position slightly. His legs moved between the pirate's, forcing those legs apart as he did so. That left plenty of room for his assault.

"And what about you?" Arthur whispered as he tried to ignore the man's wandering hands. "You're never one to pass up the chance for power and control." Despite the hands upon his hips, Arthur lowered his regions of the man's beneath him, causing their erected cocks to grind against the others. Arthur's breath hitch with pleasure from the fiction it was creating. D-damn that felt good...

His hand was almost shaking when he took his left away from the leather strap and down to slops the Captain wore. He tugged it down sharply to the pirate's knees (cautiously moving himself again in case the pirate saw a chance to switch positions) and left the younger nation half naked below him.

The pirate grimaced, obviously not entirely comfortable with the tables turning out of his favour with his partner now switching positions. But the thoughts immediately vanished as the short friction between their cocks caused him to bite back a quiet moan. He curled and unfurled his fists with the leather still pressed against his throat as he swallowed.

"You're right I'm not…" Captain watched with lazy eyes, not making any effort to fight or help the other as he tugged his trousers off. He felt his stomach turn as the older man returned to his previous station towering over him, with himself, a captain, a subject of power, half naked beneath them made his cock twitch in excitement.

Power play...

"But that doesn't mean I can't overpower from this end, does it?" Smirking, he arched his back and rolled his erection against the older man's with an obvious put on needy moan. With the gap closed, he reached down and took hold of the two cocks. "You're shaking," he teased in a delighted tone when the other's cock thrust into his hand. "Too much?"

Arthur raised his hips in attempt to get out of the pirate's hold. "B-believe me, when I'm finished you won't have the chance to..." He moved the leather strap away from the pirate's neck and hit the pirate's hand sharply with it. The other flinched and pulled his hand away with an angry mutter.

It won't be that easy to stop him. The Pirate reached up and ran his fingers through the blonde hair before gripping it tightly and pushed down. He brought his legs around the other man's waist to stop him pulling back again.

"Show me what you can do. Impress your Captain," he growled with his lips brushing against Arthur's.

A similar smile appeared on Arthur. "Shall we skip the rest of then foreplay then? And get down to the 'fucking'?" He almost went in for another rough kiss but his erection rubbed against the pirate's thigh. It was driving him insane with need. Instinctively, his hips thrust forward so the head hit against the pirate's butt cheeks.

"Oi! Oi!"

The pirate protested immediately and wiggled away from the other. "I'm no woman," he said sternly. He got up from the bed and walked over to his desk. He took the chance to remove the articles of clothing on his way. The top drawer was opened and he pulled out a small clear glass bottle with a tinted red substance inside; oil he save for an occasion just like this.

When he returned to the bed, he grabbed the ankle closest to him and pulled Arthur to the edge of the bed. Ignoring the protests, he knelt down and took the man's cock with one hand to hold it still as he gave a long slow lick up the shaft.

Arthur's glare melted away from the touch. He groaned and instantly pushed the pirate's head back. "Enough with the f-fucking teasing! Get on with it so I can fuck you!" Not his best use of language but he was not going to be a gentleman with this prick.

The pirate raised an eyebrow and stared before replying with a simple 'No'. His lips parted over the head of the cock and he sucked harshly upon it whilst tracing his tongue around it. It barely took a lot to get the other whimpering. The pirate would have smiled if his mouth wasn't so busy.

Once he was satisfied with his work upon the head, he pushed himself down slowly. The member pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth whilst his lips covered his teeth from causing damage. He lazily slipped the erection deep into his mouth with his tongue dragging along the underside of the shaft. He then lifted his head back and sucked as he made his way back up and then repeated the whole process again.

Arthur clenched hold of the pirate's hair. He tried to push back at first but he was a lot better at this than he thought so (not to brag or anything ~ but he could probably end up better than the froggy git at this). The delicate touches around the most sensitive areas were driving him nuts and he was soon restraining from thrusting himself into the pirate's mouth. The only thing that held him back was the damn teeth that he didn't trust.

It was only a distraction. A man would always grow weak when being stimulated.

The pirate's other hand was focused upon unscrewing the cork from the clear bottle. It popped open but the sound was drowned out by Arthur's groans. The non-flagrant oil coated over his fingers. His fingers traced under Arthur's thighs before spreading them out. When he reached his desired location, the Captain traced the entrance with a coated finger and, not easily, slipped it inside.

Arthur's legs closed and a hand slammed down on the pirate's arm, making the pirate jump and pull back from the blow job. A dark glare appeared back onto the flustered face. "N-nice try, prick... I d-don't t-think so..."

Disgruntled, the pirate forced the legs back apart with his friend hand and met those hazy eyes with a frown. He twisted his finger in deeper, right down to the knuckle, hoping to shut the Brit up.

"Why? Are you scared?" he said in a cheeky way as Arthur groaned and the grip upon the arm loosened. He licked the leaking head slowly to partner with the roll of his finger brushing against the inner walls.

Arthur shook his head but knew from the sweet sensation building inside of him that this battle was finally at an end. His body relaxed against the mattress and his arm draped over his eyes. Between the deep pants, he was able to mutter, "F-fine... I d-don't care anymore... J-just get on with it.."

The Pirate snorted smugly. "Knew I'd win. It proves I'm the better ~" His finger moved in a slow circular motion inside the Brit before he slipped it out. With extra oil added, the second finger joined along side the first. The pirate massaged the hole gently and then eased them both in. While his fingers worked, he took the erection back into his mouth to distract from the uncomfortable feeling of two fingers entering.

He could feel Arthur squirming beneath him. The hips were thrust upwards and the head hit the back the pirate's throat. Judging by how tight Arthur was, the pirate knew that it would have been a long time since his last 'lay'. After a quick and rough plunge with a third finger into Arthur, the pirate removed his mouth from the others desperate erection and focused upon oiling up his own cock.

His fingers slipped out of his counterpart and then stood up. After pulling Arthur into a better position, the Pirate climbed onto the mattress and moved between Arthur's legs. With one hand supporting him over the man, the other pushed the head of his cock against the entrance. "You look like a common whore..." he announced as he suddenly forced himself in.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

Arthur's back arched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was rough but it was like nothing else he had ever experienced before. Semen splattered against his stomach as the pleasure overwhelmed his body. He barely even noticed it though with his body trembling from the ecstasy.

The Pirate groaned as the muscle around his cock tightened when the the came. He jerked his hips in retaliation and then laughed breathlessly. "Fuck, y-you must really like cock... to c-cum the moment its pushed into you..." But it wasn't surprising after the amount of stimulation the Pirate put him through.

His free hand lifted Arthur's knee and pushed it back against the man's chest to force those legs further apart while the Pirate ruthlessly pounded into him; hips rolled the cock in and out in a jerky rhythm, giving more pleasure to him than his partner.

Arthur was almost writhing beneath the pirate now as he was roughly hammered against and a hand gripped the sheets beneath. His voice was long lost because of the weak moans and groans. The only response he could give to the insulting remark was to tug sharply upon the pirate's hair. As a nation he was quick to recover and would last another round or two before it came too much for him.

The Pirate practically snarled at the sharp tug on the back of his hair and grinned wickedly down his counterpart. He launched himself at Arthur's chest and began to ravaging it; licking and leaving read marks in his wake as his teeth tore and brushed across the skin savagely. He traced his tongue and teeth over the blondes nipples when he reached them and teased them harshly as his hand suddenly abandoned the knee to grip and pull at Arthur's cock instead. The pirate dragged his tongue up along the pale skin, trailing up his partners neck and laughing as he pushed his thumb against the sensitive head. "Wanna come for me again slag?" he muttered into Arthur's neck with crooked grin easily heard in his voice.

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Arthur had tried to use his grip on the pirate's hair and push and pull the pirate about to stop him. He was sure that blood must have been drawn but didn't care to check. Arthur kept his eyes firmly shut and gave the pirate another sharp tug in response. "Not ... until you've ... come for me..." he said in a breathless voice. "F-fuck...en.. bastard..."

The Pirate dragged his tongue and kissed the others pale neck sloppily, enjoying the vibrations from his voice as he spoke. It was like music to his ears to hear the older nation speak in such a voice laced with pleasure. His back straightened and he shook the hand out of his hair. His hips moved back till only the head of the cock was left in.

"Wanna say that again, you worthless whore?" The Captain slammed back into Arthur without warning. He repeated this process. The mix of power and pleasure coursing through him with each thrust. His hand upon Arthur's cock tightened till it was almost painful and met the same rhythm as the thrusts.

Arthur whimpered. His lower half was growing numb fast. The indignity but undeniable pleasure of the situation was making his head spin with different responses. But, England being England, he could not resist pushing his luck even further. His eyes opened to glare up at the pirate. "F-fucken... Bastard! W-why don't.. you... c-come for me... Or h-has the ... plagues... j-jammed your d-dick..?"

The Captain bared his teeth in response, revealing a gold tooth, as he let loose a low growl. "I dare you to try and say that again, you pretentious bastard! I'm sure you've had worse in the future, probably why your hole hasn't been used in so long."

He licked his lips and learnt forward, forcing back the knee his other hand was still holding onto in to a painful stretch. His thrusts became shorter and more rapid. The Pirate was almost looking proudly at the man beneath him as Arthur's eyes closed and he moaned. "Mmm, how beautiful you look while I fuck you," he purred. "The look of pleasure and pain on your face will surely make me reach my peak ~"

He could feel the muscles contort beneath him. Under his fingers, Arthur's pulse was beating rapidly. It was all unbelievably stimulating. Breathing heavily, he dropped down and slammed into the older nation a few more times before spilling out into him with a heavy groan.

Arthur couldn't even describe the sensation when his own orgasm was triggered. His mind was wiped blank and, for a second or two, all pain was completely gone - consumed by the pleasure. His back ached as it spread across his body. He laid there, twitching from the after effects, with fresh mess over his stomach. Exhaustion caved in directly afterwards as the Pirate pulled out and leant against the other side of the mattress.

"I'll make sure I'm stronger in the future, so I won't ever see myself like this again no matter how pleasant the sight." The Pirate sniggered weakly and laid out beside Arthur.

"Go ahead and dream..." Arthur muttered in a tired voice after a minute's rest. His eyes were closed and he didn't have the energy to argue back against the pirate like earlier. "This is your future, wanker.."

Exposed and feeling dirtier than he had ever felt before, Arthur slipped off to sleep with the Pirate still lying smug beside him.


End file.
